Papa Bear Awards 2004
by Kits
Summary: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Including rules, dates, and anything else you might want to know.


The Papa Bear Awards 2004  
  
Hogan drummed his fingers impatiently against the wooden table-top, holding onto his coffee with the other hand.  
  
"I'm bored," he announced. The other men in the room grinned, knowing full well the plight of their commander. The man had been sighing tragically for several moments now, expressing his intense disapproval at the lack of action around the infamous Stalag 13. Of course, the men of Barracks 2 were entirely used to this and had pointedly ignored his somewhat childish approach to getting attention. It had been some debate when he would give up and announce his boredom instead of using not-so-subtle hints.  
  
Standing and arching his back a bit, Hogan wandered over to where a calendar hung from the wall, rather risque pictures decorating the space above the month.  
  
He flipped a page ahead to November, a much awaited month. She was a blond.  
  
"Hm. October 19, today, guys," he stated for no reason at all other than to break the silence. Not really silence more than just stale air, broke only by the soft flipping of cards as a few guys played a game of gin or the rasp of a page being turned.  
  
"I can't believe it's nearly November," Kinch shook his head. "With all those jobs London's been giving us, the month went by fast."  
  
"Yeah, boy, remember last year how we pulled that Papa Bear Awards prank on Klink last year? That sure kept us busy!" Carter grinned, then put down his cards.  
  
"Gin."  
  
Newkirk threw his own cards down in disgust. He turned to Hogan, whose eyes were lit up suspiciously.  
  
"What 'ave you got in mind, guv'nor?"  
  
Hogan feigned offense. "Why would you assume I had anything in mind?"  
  
"Your eyes are twinkling again," LeBeau said.  
  
Hogan grinned in acknowledgement and leaned forward on the table. "What would you men say to another year of the Papa Bear Awards?" he inquired. "Just to stir things up a bit around here?"  
  
The prisoners glanced around at each other, and smiles spread themselves out on their faces.  
  
"I'm game," Olsen said with a lopsided smile.  
  
Kinch nodded, a chuckle escaping his lips. One by one, they all spoke up their agreement.  
  
"Great!" Their commanding officer rubbed his hands together. "Let's get this thing together then. We'll need to change some rules, but other than that, everything will be the same."  
  
A Sergeant Bryan spoke up. "What would we need to change, sir?" Lt. Hutchinson, who was at his left, explained.  
  
"Remember how last year we allowed everything that was completed and posted to be entered?"  
  
A few people nodded, vaguely remembering something like that.  
  
"This year, it'll have to be only fanfiction completed after November 1, 2002 to be nominated. If it was completed before that, then it won't be eligible." He turned to Colonel Hogan nervously. "That right, sir?"  
  
Hogan nodded. "Right. Now the dates will be the same for getting nominations in and such." He was about to continue on when he noticed several people looking at each other.  
  
He sighed. "Do I have to remind you of how to do this?"  
  
Sheepish grins went around, and he waved them off.  
  
"Ok, nominations will begin on November 1 and last until December 1. To nominate a story (you may nominate your own), you go to you make a form with all the categories, which are listed below supplied by Kinch," he waved to the person in question, "fill in the stories you want fitting the categories, then copy and paste that form to an email, and send it to tomandhuck89@yahoo.com, Cadestormdabo@aol.com , or threeengies@comcast.net. Only send it to ONE of these people, NOT ALL. No nominations will be taken after December 1, unless specially noted by one of the moderators of the contest. Any questions can be sent to the above addresses. Everyone got it now?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, but what were the categories again?" Carter tilted his head.  
  
Everyone looked to Hogan, who blinked.  
  
"This is where you come in, Kinch, old buddy."  
  
Kinch pulled out a small notebook from his pocket and began to read. "The categories are as follows, gentlemen: Best Drama: Story with the strongest, most compelling dramatic impact. Best Comedy: Story with the funniest moment, or one that is most like the series. Best Original Character: Best original character created for a fic that you would enjoy seeing in the actual show. Best Crossover: Fic that is a crossover between Hogans Heroes and one or more TV series/movie. Best Challenge: Story written in response to a challenge posted to the Smartgroups list or on ff.net. They can include but are not limited to Word of the Week, Holiday fic requests, Angel requests, fic challenges on the list, ect... Best Portrayal of a Canon Character: Best character performance from a canon character (ie a character that was created and appears in the actual show). Most Unique Story: A fic with a unique plot twist, unusual writing style, or is simply just strange and...well...unique! Best Songfic/Poetry: A poem, or story based on a song. Best Short Story: A fic with less then 5000 words! And last but not least, Best Overall Story: If someone was only going to read one piece of HH fanfic, this would be it!"  
  
They all stared at Kinch, who grimaced as he put away the notepad.  
  
Hogan slapped him on the shoulder. "What would we do without you?"  
  
"Probably make a mess of things," the tall man retorted. The guys laughed.  
  
"Hey, Colonel," one new prisoner piped up. "How does this work? I mean, after the nominations are in, what goes on?"  
  
"Ah, there we go to the heart of the matter!" Newkirk-who was a pivitol part of the awards last year-crowed. "Us poor prisoners will fill out our nomination forms and send it to one of the people listed, who are Sgt. Bryan, Lt. Hutchinson, and Private Kitts." The three waved. "They will list every single one, gentlemen, every single nomination per category at where anyone who wants to may vote on their favorite. The voting begins December 6 and ends January 17.  
  
After that, our own dear Captain Oboe will post the results on the site, , and we gents will eagerly crowd around the barracks to see if any of our stories won. Any more questions?"  
  
A shy prisoner with large glasses that covered most of his face spoke up. "What do we get if we win?"  
  
"If you win, you are awarded a very lovely plaque to sport on your own site, or the honor of saying you won a Papa Bear Award."  
  
Prisoners laughed, and Hogan clapped his hands together. "It's already a day late! We need to issue the announcements! I can't believe it took us 16 days to get all this together. go out there and nominate! Oh yeah, we're basing the voting on an honor system. PLEASE be truthful and vote ONCE for a fic. This is a friendly voting system, and we'd like it to remain that way. Have fun!"  
  
And now I implore you, dear reader, to go out there and nominate your favorite stories for an author you love. If you have any questions, just contact one of the mods, including me. Have fun! --The Author 


End file.
